


We're in Love, Right?

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [6]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, Amnesiac Ada, Angst with a Happy Ending, DE Art Fest, F/F, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 6 - AmnesiaThe DPD is considering re-opening the case of the biocomponent serial killer, putting Ada's life at risk. Although Nines, Gavin, Chris and Tina are quick to extinguish any attempts to continue the investigation, Ada suffers from stress induced memory loss, and she fears dragging North down with her as she navigates her life from that point forward.
Relationships: Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	We're in Love, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write this way before DE Art Fest??? In February, I suffered from a very weird type of memory loss as a result of trauma - I could remember who everyone was but I couldn't remember who they were to ME. For example, I knew that my boss was my boss and I knew how to perform my job, but I couldn't remember her name or anything about her nor could I remember what my job actually was. Muscle memory did the work for me, basically
> 
> My memories came back very gradually (some of them still are) and when they did it was like experiencing them for the first time. When I remembered my loved ones properly it was the best god damn feeling in the world. I'm so sorry I put them through that still. I know it wasn't my fault, but for a while that must have been terrifying
> 
> It was honestly very similar to how an android might experience memory loss? They have all the info, just not the memories that make that info personal, so I wanted to write it for Ada and North. Not jus for art fest, but to really articulate how it happened to me? I hope I portrayed it ok here!

Ada sat by the window of the apartment she shared with North, thinking of a delicate way to break up with her.

It wasn't fair to North for them to keep going on like this. Ada remembered her, sure. But she didn't _remember_ her. She had a substantial amount information about North - her name and model number, her role in the android revolution and her general personality - but no recollection of falling in love with her or their lives together. North had filled her in on all of that, of course, but it was one thing to be told that something happened. It was another entirely to experience it for yourself. All the stories North told of their first dates and their engagement and their wedding simply didn't do anything for her. North was describing a life that simply didn't seem to match Ada's. As much as Ada wanted to, she couldn't remember any of it. And she really did want to; North seemed like such a nice person. It was a shame to put her through this.

She knew one thing for sure; if she was breaking up with her, it would be for the best if she moved out. Ada rummaged under her bed, trying to find that rucksack she knew she had there somewhere. She could stay at a hotel for a few nights until she could find another place to stay. She wanted to make it work, she really did. It just wouldn't. Her memories weren't coming back, who were they kidding? It was time for both of them to move on. North deserved to be happy without Ada pulling her away from any chance at happiness.

As Ada pulled her rucksack towards her, something fell out of the side pocket. A Polaroid picture.

*

North was hugging her knees on the couch, her face buried in them. She was clutching her own hands, her fingers brushing over her wedding ring. Ada was going to leave her soon, she just knew it.

She tried not to be so negative, she tried so hard to believe that it would all work out, but she just couldn't. She just kept replaying that horrible night over and over in her head.

They'd been watching the news, and suddenly there was a report about the biocomponent thief from years ago; unbeknownst to everyone but a select few, a report that was really about Ada. The DPD were talking about opening the case again.

North had switched the channel immediately, but Ada was already in full panic mode. Her LED was blinking red, her eyes had gone blank and she fell onto the floor with a thud. North went into damage control mode right away, sitting Ada upright, holding her wrists in her hands, speaking gently about how everything would be alright...

...and then Ada's eyes focused on her, wild and terrified, and she screamed, "WHO _ARE_ YOU?!"

North's world gradually came crashing down every day following that moment.

Nines and his colleagues of course went to extreme lengths to bury any attempts to open Ada's case and accompanied North when she took Ada to Cyberlife following the incident. She'd begged Dr Schaeffer to restore Ada's memories, hysterical and sobbing. If Ada had seen her cry, she would have wiped away the tears and said something like "Fuck Kamski and his fucking tear ducts, right?". But she wasn't there. Not physically or mentally.

The only moment of hope had been when North visited Ada in her room. Ada's eyes had opened with some effort, and as she looked North up and down, she'd murmured. "You're North... we're in love, right?"

North had grabbed Ada's hand, squeezing it as her whole body shook. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

North had been so happy, convinced Ada's memory loss was short term, but Dr Schaeffer had been quick to bring North back to reality.

"Androids very rarely experience memory loss as a result of trauma or stress," Dr Schaeffer had spoken softly and sympathetically. "When they do, they don't lose their core memories of the people in their lives, rather any emotional attachment they had to them. For example, Ada remembers who Nines is, but she doesn't remember any memories she shared with him following her deviancy. She may go back to work and remember who all of her colleagues are, but she won't recall any interpersonal relationships formed with him. She'll remember that she is married to you, but"-

"She won't remember loving me," North whispered sorrowfully. Dr Schaeffer grimaced.

"The memories may return with time. We can't promise anything, but it's a possibility."

North knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, historically it never ended well for her, but she did. She hoped every day that Ada would come back to her. She told her so many stories every day, shared memories of moments she spent with Ada that she would always cherish, and the whole time Ada gave her an empty stare and a sad smile in return. North never stopped reminiscing with Ada, praying that something would trigger a recollection, but nothing ever did.

Maybe it was time to stop kidding herself. Ada was gone. She'd been ripped away from North in one of the cruellest ways possible and there was nothing she could do about it.

*

Ada examined the picture closely. It was a photo of her with North. North was holding the camera. Their hair was blowing wildly in the wind and the sea was behind them. Ada had never seen herself look so happy before. She was grinning, eyes shut tight, as North kissed her cheek.

Without warning, her thirium pump started beating faster, as if it was trying to tell her something, but before Ada could figure out what it was her consciousness faded from reality as the photograph transported her back in time.

_It was their fifth official date, and they'd decided to go to the Detroit docks. They didn't realise how windy it would be but they persevered. A little breeze wasn't going to ruin their day together, after all._

_"I can't believe you have a Polaroid camera," teased Ada as they walked along the shoreline. "Your brain can take pictures for you!"_

_"Aesthetics, Ada! You don't get it," said North, giggling as she wrapped one arm around Ada as they walked. "Wanna be my first subject?"_

_"You know I don't take pictures well," said Ada sheepishly._

_North turned to look at her, hands on her hips. "That is an outright lie and I resent it! Pictures are made 100% better when you're in them!"_

_Ada gazed at North, her eyes sparkling. North looked so alive today. Her hair was a haystack, she was grinning from ear to ear and she regarded Ada with a hungry look, like they were on the brink of the most exciting adventure. She wondered if it was too soon to tell North that she loved her. Probably._

_"Okay, be in the picture with me," said Ada. "Because pictures are made 200% better when you're in them."_

_"Oh wow, use of an impossible statistic? You must really like me," said North coyly, rejoining Ada's side and positioning the camera._

_"This better not be too cheesy," said Ada flirtatiously._

_"Too late!"_

_North kissed Ada's cheek as she took the photo, causing Ada to go into the most embarrassing giggle fit. North had such a strange effect on her. She decided right there and then that she was going to keep her around for as long as possible._

rA9. She was in love with North. Of course she was. How could she forget North? She loved North very much, too. So much that she was surprised she could have forgotten at all, and that having it all flood back was deeply overwhelming in the best way.

She didn't know why that photo is what did it after North showed her countless photo albums and trinkets from their days together, but now she remembered everything about her. Songs they sang together, the way North danced a little whenever she did household chores, the way North's eyes softened when she looked at Ada - it was all as clear as day.

Ada felt a warmth in her chest that she recognised immediately. It was what she felt that day at the docks, when she realised she was falling in love with North. When the memories all came back, hitting her full force and without warning, it was like falling in love with her all over again. Every single time Ada had ever fallen a little more in love with North than before was all being experienced simultaneously. God damn, it felt wonderful.

*

North's train of thought was interrupted by Ada bursting through the living room door, her eyes wild and her mouth hanging slightly open. Ada didn't even have to speak, North just knew. Her Ada was back. She stood up quickly, her eyes prickling.

Ada grinned, exhilarated. "We're in love, right?"

North's face crumpled and she rushed into Ada's arms. She stroked Ada's hair with one hand, held her tight around the waist with the other, inhaled her scent and rested her lips on her shoulder. She just wanted to be as close to her as possible, touch as much of her as possible, be as aware of her presence as possible. Ada was back, and North would be damned if she ever lost her again.

Ada returned North's embrace passionately, holding her tight and squeezing her eyes shut. Yes, apparently they were very much in love.


End file.
